Commercials
Since the film is released, Hasbro released a line Pippi & Equestria Girls commercial merchandise. Coca-Cola Very Sad Pippi (Ugly Head on Pippi's Body) was Rejected and very sad, travels through the rain then a Sunny park of mane six were happily playing, Pippi sits on a Rock sadly Pinkie Pie up to Pippi with coke bottle filled with coke: Pippi? Pippi happy on a Coke: Wow! Drinks it Pinkie Pie: right? turns into normal head Pippi: Thank you Pinkie Pie! happy and delighted, then hugs Pinkie Pie joins the Fun with Mane Six and CMC while they play at the Park and Cheer on Pippi NARRATOR Coca-Cola logo: Taste the Feeling Breyer's Ice Cream Hi. It's me, Pinkie Pie. I had been eating this type of ice cream called Breyer's and I know it's been some years. I first saw that commercial that only features kids when I was a little one in the 1990s and when my homeplace gets warm again, I really want to taste that type of ice cream again. Pippi: Did somebody say Breyer's ice cream? *camera points to him* I like that type. Haven't tried it myself. Pinkie Pie: Well, there are a few common flavors I think everybody knows. There's chocolate, strawberry, vanilla... I also saw some additional ones like rocky road and cookie dough. Pippi: I wonder if that company is going to make my personal favorite called blueberry; 'cause I was born blue as my color. Pinkie Pie: To all of those in a new generation, you can find some Breyer's ice cream in a store you wish to go... Pippi: ...especially when you have your parents with you. McDonald's McDonalds Commercial Announcer: "There's good choices of plain or chocolate milk and slices of Granny Smith apples for every single McDonalds happy meal, but for some fun thrilled surprises you can see what's inside." Pinkie Pie: "It's lunch time!" McDonald's Commercial Announcer: "Now at McDonalds, you can get 10 different toys from the new movie, Pippi & Equestria Girls in your Happy Meal, every single toy figurine says their own phrase." Pippi: "I'll have a Happy meal with a milk." Twilight: "I'll have a double cheeseburger meal with a diet coke." McDonalds Commercial Announcer: "You can collect all 10 of them, but only in your McDonalds Happy Meal." Geico Pippi and Pinkie Pie were seen hanging out outside CH. "Hey Pippi, did you know that you can save 15 minutes of car insurance by switching to Geico?" Pinkie Pie replied. "Sure, everyone knows that." Pippi shrugged. "Well..." Pinkie Pie sighed. "Did you know that Heath Burns took on two robots at one time?" "What?" Pippi raised his eyebrow. Meanwhile, Tommy and Annika was at his bedroom, reading a dirty magazine when he heard knocking on the door. "Who is it?" Tommy replied. "Pizza delivery!" A voice spoke through the door. "Mmmmmm, all right!" Anika exclaimed, "I bet it's that hot pepper pizza with CMC!" And as Heath rushed to the door and opened it, he was greeted by two lifesize robots. One was red and the other was blue. Apparently, they were none other than two of the Rock 'Em, Sock 'Em Robots! Looking up at them, Heath took in a gulp. "It's... meal time... bitch." The blue robot said to Heath. Still looking up at them, Heath uttered out his final words: "WHAT..." And that's when the two robots pummeled on Tommy and Annika with their blocky, yet metallic fists, kicking his ass to no end in sight. While Tommy and Annika was having his ass handed to him, the Geico announcer spoke out: GEICO. 15 minutes could save you 15% or more. The Toys 1st Commercial Female Announcer: Pippi & Equestria Girls! Is a Sweetest a Cute of Legendary Children like new Students Pippi Longstocking! Pippi Longstocking: I Know We’re Out There! Oh Not Again! Female Announcer: Applejack Applejack: This Professional are That Mind! Or What! Female Announcer: Seaberry Delight Swim Team Pinkie Pie: Our Swim Team are Delight and Sea Turtle are Help! Female Announcer: Angel Cake Angel Cake: I’m Dessert will Play it Again! Yeah! Female Announcer: Applebloom Applebloom: Our Cafeteria are Lot of Dishes with Icing! Female Announcer: Tang of Orange and Mango! Cotton Candy Ann: Sweetleading Captain! Female Announcer: Welcome your World? Sign Up Here! Pippi & Equestria Girls! We’re Berry Better Than Fabulous 2nd Commercial Female Announcer: Welcome to Pippi & Equestria Girls They're Sweet and Cute! Female Singer: That's was so Cute Female Singer: We're Pippi & Equestria Girls! Female Announcer: Sweetest Cute of Legendary Children Female Singer: Pippi, Who's Cute of Sweet Female Singer: Twilight, She a Perfect Dessert Female Singer: Pinkie Pie, The Greatest Baked Around Female Singer: Rainbow Dash, Always to Swim Along Female Singer: Fluttershy, You've got a Divas Female Singer: Rarity, Crush on Orange Female Singer: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Berry Style! Alright! Female Announcer: Get Your Fashion Sweet On and Pippi & Equestria Girls make Just for You! Female Announcer: Pippi & Equestria Girls' Dolls! Each Sold Separately! Find the Toy Aisle! from Hasbro! 3rd Commercial Female Announcer: Welcome to the World of Pippi & Equestria Girls They're Sweet and Cute Female Announcer: Check Out the New Kid! Rules for Strawberry World High Female Singer: Pippi, Who's Cute of Sweet Female Singer: Tommy, She a Perfect Dessert Female Singer: Annika, The Greatest Baked Around Female Singer: Applebloom, Always to Swim Along Female Singer: Sweetie Belle, is a Weirdness Fizz Female Singer: Scootaloo, You've got a Divas Female Singer: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Berry Style! Make Mistake! Female Announcer: From Pippi & Equestria Girls We're Berry Better Than Fabulous! Female Announcer: Pippi & Equestria Girls' Dolls! Each Sold Separately! Find the Toy Aisle! from Hasbro! Pizza Hut We See a Old Pizza Hut Logo with red roof open up and zoom in, but is same as a McDonalds MLP:FIM and EQG, with use the characters instead. A Pizza Hut Guy chase Pippi Logstocking running through the door with Annika laughing and Applebloom standing. Pippi stops at house with the Mane Six, but Pizza Guy so confused he saw the Mane six and Pippi Next, we see the limited-time "Combo Pippi" which includes a pizza, cheese, a drink and a sundae. Also, released free P&EQG character-themed masks with the purchase of any menu. Lastly, The Red Hoof Smashed down and center of the screen with zooms quickly said "No One OutPizzas the Hut" and the Pizza Hut Logo also as well.